A Christmas to Remember
by Star-S2002
Summary: The Phantom Troupe and Maria goes to Meteor City and were in for a surprise.


Christmas is the day that everyone enjoys, have fun, plays around, and just have a jolly good Christmas; but not for those who live in Meteor City. It was freezing in their home with only small fabrics of dirty cloth to give them warmth for the coming, cold night. For them, it was just another day of living this ruthless world called reality. Of course, they did not expect to see such a wonderful event to happen in a day they usually loath.

The Phantom Troupe had just finished another successful job and decided to celebrate Christmas at the home of where most of the members lived.

When they arrived in the wee hours of the day, they were in for a surprise. The whole city of trash was covered in a thick layer of snow making it into a winter wonderland. It was a phenomenon that was unheard of at the abandoned city. The group saw the people finally enjoying the loathsome day after years of suffering a cold, freezing night on such a wondrous day. The Troupe decided to join in the fun. After changing into their warm, winter clothes, many took the oppportunity to start playing around, especially...

"LOOK, FEITAN! THE SNOW! THE SNOW IS WHITE!" The girlish squeals of a short, brown-haired girl could be heard by everyone within the distance. Phinks, who had been sitting grumpily on a frost-covered pile of trash, turns to face the girl who was making multiple of snow angels at the same time and rolls his eyes with a nonchalant grunt.

Feitan, whose legs had sunk into a thick layer of snow, scowled with intense hatred, and said, "Of course, its white. What else would it be, Maria?" At his words, Phinks gave a nod at.

She happily giggled, "well, I thought that there would be a bunch of other colors. This is my first time seeing snow!" A reddish hue colored the short man's cheeks at her childish, wide smile as well as the small specks of snow that had sprinkled all over her face. Feitan's stomach fluttered with butterflies while Phinks was wondering why he was even there with the couple in the first place when he could be resting peacefully inside a building and away from this disgusting pile of snow.

While Phinks and Feitan were busying themselves with Maria's ignorance regarding the icy substance, the other Phantom Troupe members were having their own activity. Uvogin and Nobunaga were unsuccessfully building a snowman, Kortopi and Bonolenov were making big balls of snow for them, the women were drinking a warm cup of cocoa underneath a shade that Franklin made with the large, left over conrete, Shalnark and Franklin were simply conversing with Chrollo who was reading an ancient book about the mythical Greek creatures that Pakunoda had stolen and gifted to him, and Hisoka, being his usual creepy self, was holding onto a snowball and watching Chrollo from the sidelines with a sickening smile.

They were having fun in their own way.

Well, except for Feitan and Phinks, they seemed to have an odd hatred for the frosty, white ice. Noticing this, Maria plotted deviously for a way to make them have some fun. Her dark brown eyes flickered to Hisoka and she grinned deviously as the plan weaved into her mind.

After giving a few tugs, Feitan finally freed his legs from the freezing snow. His face showed obvious disgust for the white substance and decided to accompany the women underneath the shade. The cold feeling started to seep through his thick, winter pants. He really hates the snow and there was no way he could ever-

*spoosh*

The short man froze when an icy feeling chilled the back of his head. Irritation bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he thought, _If you want a war, I'll give you one..._ His left hand grabbed a thick layer of snow and began forming a snowball. His narrowed, calculating eyes surveyed his surroundings as he searched for the culprit.

His eyes landed on a smiling Hisoka and the snowball in his hand.

Without hesitation, he aimed and threw the ball directly at the magician's face.

And it was a direct hit.

Hisoka's smile fades as he touches his cold face and feels the snow. His eyes flickered to Feitan who glared back at him. His face then contorted to an evil grin and he threw the ball which he held in his hand at the short man. Feitan successfully dodged, but Phinks, who had been sitting behind him, wasn't so lucky. He was yawning when the ice went into his mouth.

After spitting it out, he ferociously yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He made a snowball from the pile he was sitting and then aimed at Hisoka, but Hisoka used his Bungee Gum and changed its course to Uvogin. It hit the muscled man's failure of a snowman and made it collapse. Phinks gulped when Uvogin's glare turned to him.

Uvogin said to Phinks, "You. Are. Dead." He picked up a big ball of snow that Kortopi made and hurled it at the tall blonde.

And when that happened, Maria yelled, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Then she began throwing snowballs in all directions, successfully hitting the rest of the members, excluding Chrollo.

"MARIA!"

"THIS LOOKS FUN!"

"MY COCOA!"

"..."

And the snowball fight raged on.

It was a fight that Maria immediately regretted she began.

What do you think would happen in such an event when the group are all Nen-users?

A destructive, Nen snowball fight.

Maria watched in complete horror as the Troupe basically wrecked havoc within the area while fighting amongst one another in alliances or individually. Civillians of the city who were watching from afar began running away while screaming bloody murder. She shrieked when someone pushed her down on the thick, cold snow and looked up to see Feitan. It seemed he had pushed her down so the Nen-infused snowball didn't hit her head and kill her.

"...It was you, wasn't it?" Whispered the short man. The girl laughed nervously to herself and averted her eyes.

She answered, "w-well, you see... That's because..." She mumbled the rest of her words incoherently and Feitan sighed. Specks of snow sprinkled his black hair that made it sparkle against the sun's rays. Maria flushed when she noticed their position and how close his handsome face was to hers. Feitan smirked at her reddened cheeks and leaned forward to share a kiss.

The moment broke when a snowball hit the back of Feitan's head.

Shalnark said, "Hey, we're still playing here! You shouldn't be..." The blonde gulped down his words when the short man glared at him darkly.

Shalnark suffered greatly that day with his upper half of his body sunk in the thick layer of snow. But even that did not stop the ongoing snowball fight; it kept raging on while Feitan shoved Shalnark under the white ground.

Uvogin, Nobunaga, Bonolenov, and Kortopi formed an alliance in the early stages of the fight: Uvogin threw large snowballs that Bonolenov and Kortopi made while Nobunaga defended all of them by cutting up the snow thrown at them.

Machi and Pakunada attacked with teamwork while Shizuku, using Blinky, sucked in both huge and small snowballs thrown at them.

Chrollo continued reading his book nonchalantly while Franklin protected him from the back-and-forth fight.

And, well, Phinks and Hisoka...

They were having a fight that included everyone. Their stray, Nen-infused aims forced Maria to jump behind the pile of snow-covered trash that Phinks sat earlier. Her panted breaths could be seen as it came out in clouds of air. She almost shrieked when someone suddenly appeared beside her. It was just Feitan. Unlike her, who did not get hit, the short man was showered with snow from the stray balls while he had been dealing with Shalnark. His black hair was now colored white and his pale face turned red from the cold, especially his nose. He looked so cute as he shivered.

 _Maybe that's why he prefers thick clothing_ , thought Maria with a small smile. Feitan noticed and looked at her. In his eyes, she looked beautiful with the winter snow as her background. His heart lurched out hungrily for her, but he kept his urge at bay.

He said, "I still haven't forgotten that you started this." He gestured with his hand towards the ongoing snowball fight.

Maria laughed, "Everyone is having fun though, aren't they?" True, everyone had a smile adorning their faces as they fought. Even Chrollo, who didn't join in, smiled to himself.

"You're right," answered Feitan, "but I'm still angry at you." Maria's heart dropped at his words and she eyed him warily.

She whispered, "I just wanted you to have some fun." Feitan snickered at her pout and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Maria's cheeks flushed at the contact of his soft lips and her jaw slacked in shock.

Feitan smiled coyly, "that's just the early payment. I'll do more later when we're alone." The poor girl's brains malfunctioned at his words and Feitan chuckled as his lover covered her face in embarrassment.

While sitting on the frosty snow together with Maria, Feitan felt his heart swell in warmth and he resisted the smile forcing itself on his face.

 _Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all_ , he thought as he leaned against the pile of snow-covered trash.

In the background, Phinks yelled. "BACK DOWN ALREADY, HISOKA!"

"..." Hisoka simply returned with a sly smile while continuing his onslaught on the tall blonde.

"OOOHHH, I WON'T LOSE!" Yelled Uvogin.

"S-Slow down, Uvo! We can't catch up!" Bonolenov was having trouble rolling more huge balls seeing that Kortopi had lost consciousness after Uvogin accidentally hit the guy in the head.

Nobunaga asked, "Is that all you got?"

"Tch, these idiots..." Machi sighed as she successfully crushes a ball that strayed from the war Phinks and Hisoka were having.

Pakunoda laughs. "Fufu..." Machi glared at her in the corner of her eyes.

"Blinky, keep eating them," ordered Shizuki holding her trusting vacuum cleaner.

"Wewewewewe." Delightfully, Blinky sucks in the balls flying towards its master and the other two women.

"They're having a good time, aren't they, Franklin?" Asked Chrollo to Franklin. The frankenstein man was covered from head-to-toe in snow.

Franklin answered, "yea..." He wiped off the snow on his face and on the rest of his body.

The snowball fight did not end until Chrollo finished the book he was reading. With a simple order from him, everyone settled down and took an abandonded building as their stay for the night.

And so, the Phantom Troupe spent a fun Christmas that they can reminisce whenever they see the wintery ice, especially for a certain, lovestruck couple.

 ** _THE END_**

 _ **Wordcount: 1,818 words**_


End file.
